


小金主（5）

by Summer994



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer994/pseuds/Summer994





	小金主（5）

卧室的窗户被关上了，屋里的气温远远高于外面。李英超一向不喜欢那些个灯红酒绿的东西，厚重的棉麻窗帘一拉把北京的夜挡的严严实实。

他坐在床上摆弄着手机里的小游戏，听到浴室门开了就扭过了头。李振洋只套了条运动裤，一边抬手擦着头发上的水一边走了出来。他洗过澡之后明显精神好了不少，趿拉着拖鞋绕到这半侧床边，抱着胳膊蜷着两条长腿蹲下了，一颗还挂着水珠的脑袋毛茸茸地送到李英超的手底下。

小朋友一下子笑开了，乱七八糟地摸了两下头就弯下腰捧了李振洋的脸，对待面团一样捏来揉去。大模老老实实地半闭着眼睛任他在自己脸上作妖，等他玩够了才伸手捉了李英超的手腕，把他的双手拨开放在身体两侧，随后冲着他很乖顺地笑了一下。

李英超不明所以，下一秒钟李振洋就俯下身，隔着睡裤用嘴唇亲吻了他的小家伙。

十七岁的未成年人一下子慌了神，颤抖着声音想把蹲着的人拉起来。“洋洋——洋洋！你别这样！”大模倒是听话地顺着他的劲儿站起来了，然而下一步动作却是把弟弟轻柔地搂上了床，一边亲上那双慌张的大眼睛一边用手在底下不轻不重地揉着高中生已经抬头的欲望。他两下就解开了李英超睡衣的扣子，顺着白嫩的脖颈一路向下舔舐，路过乳头时还恶意地轻咬了两下。

他跪坐在这张他们每晚相拥而眠的大床上，弯下腰轻而易举地叼开了碍事的裤腰带，用洁白而整齐的牙齿叼着内裤边一点一点扯了下来，直到那一根重重的地跳出来打到他的脸上。

他又一次笑了，伸出舌头舔了一下已经冒出前液的顶端，挑着眼皮看了一眼李英超，这一眼和昏暗的床头灯一起被映在小朋友的眼底，惊心动魄。

”少爷既然包了我，我哪有吃白饭的道理啊？“

李英超活了十七年从没受过这样的刺激，他咬紧牙关靠在床头上看着李振洋埋头在他两腿间吞吞吐吐，黄金比例的肩膀和腰线此刻尽收眼底，后背流畅的线条宣告着它们的主人曾在健身房付出过的努力。他费劲地伸出一只手去抚摸李振洋的脊椎骨，从上到下一节节手感分明，李英超对这一条脊柱着了迷，来来回回地摸索着，而那人感受到他的分心，报复似的猛然缩紧了嘴巴。口腔内部的空气被统统挤压出去，只剩他的下体被层层叠叠的快感包围。

小朋友倒吸一口冷气差点交代出去，随后看到他的小情人吐出那根，挑衅似的抬了抬眉毛。他一时气结，抓住那人的头发又往自己身下按。李振洋乖乖张开嘴，收起牙齿先用嘴唇裹嘬了一下龟头，随后一手扶着柱身一路舔到根部，把那里的两颗含到嘴里来回滚动。他分神抬眼看了一眼李英超，发现少年正颤抖着仰起脖颈露出天鹅一样脆弱的弧度，看得他下腹一片火热，泄愤般地重又回到龟头上用粗糙的舌面重重舔过铃口，接着做了一个深喉。小朋友倒吸一口冷气差点交代出去，随后看到他的小情人吐出那根，挑衅似的抬了抬眉毛。他

于是他就听到李英超发出了一声类似于哭喊的呻吟，随后一阵震颤射到了他的嘴里。


End file.
